1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to communications networks, and more particularly, to monitoring network performance.
2. Description of Background
Monitoring the performance of network resources for a mobile communications network can be a difficult task, particularly with respect to throughput performance. Existing techniques for testing call accessibility and reliability include performing drive-by tests in which an individual drives around an area to be monitored and performs various activities on a cellular telephone or smart phone representative of what a typical device user may perform. The quality of these activities is documented in order to assess the level of performance achieved. However, these tests generally show high variability in their results and are not easily correlated to specific network issues due to, e.g., distances between the device and the network resources and/or object interference of the radio frequency signal. In addition, the existing testing techniques typically utilize a large number of individuals and testing devices for drive-by testing in order to ensure the greatest level of performance information that covers the greatest amount of area serviced by the network is available for analysis.